Fuego
by Gancanagh
Summary: Separados son sólo dos cuerpos entre millones que existen en el planeta. Pero cuando se juntan son llamas fuera de control dispuestas a destruir todo a su paso. Son fuego. SidorioxChengLi


_**Disclaimer:**__ Cheng Li y Sidorio son propiedad de Justin Somper. Pero Ja!, les aseguro que a él jamás se le ha venido a la cabeza juntarlos (Eso es para las amantes del crack. Como yo XD)_

_**Nota:**__ Este fic está dedicado a Flore (Dark Angel). Inaugurando la comu de Vane&Flore's Productions, entidad dedicada a la creación de Fics Vampiropatianos :D. Fic ubicado durante el libro 2._

_

* * *

  
_

No es amor. No. Sólo un par de extraños que se encontraron en el momento y el lugar correctos. Un montón de besos ágiles y caricias difusas escondidas en la espesura de la noche.

Dos diferentes personas con dos vidas diferentes, que desde aquel primer encuentro están todas las noches allá, en la taberna de Ma Kettle, el sitio donde se vieron por primera vez. Un lugar que ahora consideran sagrado. Allá mismo donde con un ágil movimiento de huida y coordinación, pueden por fin estar juntos sin ningún reproche, terminando en las afueras de alguna ciudad cercana. Solos. Amándose como locos. Encontrando la perfecta armonía bajo las diferencias: Él es grande, fuerte y brusco. Ella pequeña, rápida y ágil. Esa armonía que sólo ellos conocen y encuentran cuando están juntos, cuando ella dice su nombre y él le responde con un beso. Cuando entre suspiros y risas nerviosas encuentran por fin lo que había estado haciendo falta en su vida. Cuando, de cierta forma, sienten que pueden dejar el mundo a un lado para encerrarse noche a noche en su pequeño universo compartido.

Porque ella ha sido herida, humillada, y aunque él no puede sanarla, logra calmar el dolor por un momento. Y él necesita apoyo, y aun sabiendo que Cheng Li no lo secunda, está seguro de poder encontrar en esa pequeña guerrera grandes bases para sostenerse.

No hablan mucho, porque de todas formas ya lo saben todo. Ambos saben que necesitan ayuda y que el otro puede proporcionarla. También saben que es algo pasajero, que no puede durar por siempre. Y es por eso que Chen Li llega todas las noches a la taberna de Ma Kettle, esperando no encontrarlo y así poder irse tranquila y jamás volver. Pero siempre está él ahí, sentado en la esquina más profunda de la barra, en la banca de todos los días. Él también ha decidido una y otra vez decirle que paren, pero cuando la ver entrar, pequeña, con sus rasgos orientales y las katanas al cinto, decide darse una noche más. Una nueva noche para ser complacido. Y ella es la única que sabe cómo hacerlo.

Se besan, se acarician y olvidan todo por un momento. Después simplemente se van sin despedirse a continuar con sus vidas como si nada ocurriese. Entonces una ligera sonrisa se esboza en ambos rostros. Porque en el día ella es una respetada maestra y él un solitario marino… y cada mañana vuelven ambos a su verdadera vida, la de ella es una de sonrisas y apariencias. La de él es una de guerra y sangre. Dos personas diferentes, que se convierten en una sola cuando el sol se pone y la luna los llama a ambos a un mismo lugar. Para que él no la deje hundir en su sufrimiento, y ella evite que él caiga al vacío. Separados son sólo dos cuerpos entre millones que existen en el planeta. Pero cuando se juntan son llamas fuera de control dispuestas a destruir todo a su paso. Son fuego.

Porque eso no es amor. No. Sólo un par de extraños compartiendo unas pocas palabras y muchas noches en vela. Dos personas diferentes con un objetivo común: Poder. Porque ambos son ambiciosos. Ella quiere ser grande, sí, y Sidorio promete un gran plan. En cambio él necesita venganza, información, datos; y _¡Oh! _Cheng Li _sí _que los tiene.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Loleé muchísimo haciendo esta cosa XD… diaaaaaablos, cómo adoro el crack :P (No me refiero a la droga, obviamente.) y, como siempre he dicho, en Vampiratas es mejor la cantidad que la calidad (por más terrible que suene) así que no le dediqué mucho a este fic. Aunque, no sé si sea mi imaginación, pero siento que quedó bastante bien. Y para que yo diga eso de uno de mis fics es extremadamente difícil XD. _


End file.
